Year One: Undiscovered Lies
by Sweet1221
Summary: AU ..Mainly OCxSess.. When a group of friends are in search for answers, they find dangerous people, shocking news, funny love and much more then they can handle. BETTER DESCRIPTION IN PROFILE.
1. Prologue

**  
Hello readers! I hope you enjoy my story!  
I do not own any of the Inu-Yasha characters, except for my own.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter One** – _Prologue _

In the silent hallways, the news had spread like butter. The secret's out. The once calmed students whisper throughout the entire school. As the whispers grew louder, the less civil they became. Students faces showed wonder and excitement, something like this has only happened a few times since the school was built. Already recently it happened, but for it to happen _twice_? Surely something must be happening for such an occasion to occur.

As the others chat about it with glee of excitement, another person smiled with malice. Oh, he was happy alright, but for different reasons altogether. For this to happen just when he needed something for him to truly set his plan into action.

"It's time." He glanced at the woman next to him, "You know what to do."

* * *

The sun shone brightly in the bedroom, a strong gust of wind past by and the chimes jangled together. Their distant song gave the room a calm setting. A small groan came from the bed, and the bed sheets clump together as the girl kicked them aside. She did a long stretch before rolling over.

Her mind was hazy from waking up. She gave a small yawn and rolled over again. And because her mind wasn't clear, she didn't notice that when she did her second turn, her body was already at the edge of the bed. When she finally realized what was happening, it was already too late. She gave a cry of surprise before falling flat on her face.

* * *

The _Slinky Snails_ is the most popular, A-list club in the city. Only the people who know people were allowed in it, with the occasional someone on week days. And Sunday nights, for those who weren't so privileged. But that day was a Saturday and all the regulars started hearing the buzz that a hot guy had appeared.

A group of girls were eyeing the rumoured man. They weren't surprised that the gossip was wrong. For the man wasn't hot, he was down right _sexy_. Not to mention he has this mysterious atmosphere around him, and the young women were curious about him.

He was relaxing on a red couch in the corner. His short, black hair was messy, as if he didn't care if it was combed or not. And his eyes, they were mesmerizing; it was a deep green, like a never ending forest. He gave a small yawn, and the girls watched as his lean body heave up and down. They sighed, wondering what it would feel like if they cuddled with him.

Then they giggled and whispered to themselves, imaging naughtier things. They stopped abruptly when he jumped slightly. He then dug into his jean pocket and flipped opened his cell phone. His lips moved into what looked like a 'hello'. Then waited, hoping he'd show a wonderful smile, but they grew sullen. For his mouth turned into a grim line. They turned away, wondering what had happened. 

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

The fireplace crackled in the circular room. A large man sat in front of a desk. The curtains were closed, only the fire and the small lamp on the desk were the source of light. The man leaned back in his chair and stroked his short beard and read the note before him. The shortage of light gave him an ominous look.

The telephone rang and he picked up the handle and brought it to his ear. "Hello?"

The other end of the phone was silent before a tiny voice answered, "…It's me."

The man scowled, "You idiot! I told you to not to call this line."

The other mans voice coughed and talked quickly, "Sorry. Its just that you told me to call you when we are-"

"I know what I told you! I'm not a blubbering imbecile! Do you have everything prepared?!"

"…No -we have everything except for a few things."

"Then why did you call?!" He strummed his fingers on the desk. He was losing his patience.

"I just called to tell you that it'll take a few months to get the last few items."

"A FEW MONTHS?!" The man yelled into the phone.

"Y-yes."

"Well shouldn't you get started instead of talking to me?!"

"Of course Sir, sorry." The other man quickly apologized, then hung up.

The man then placed the phone back on its holder and closed his eyes while pinching the bridge of his nose. He couldn't believe how stupid that person was, and to think, that was the best of the best. "Honestly…" He mumbled. 

* * *

-

That's the end of the prologue! :)


	2. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE:** Hello readers! Heres Chapter 1!!

Enjoy!!!

**DISCLAIMER: ** I do not own any of the Inu-Yasha characters, just my own.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One - Meetings (Part One)**

Footsteps echoed in the front hall. A tiny, bug-eyed man stood near the front door. After hearing the sound, he hurriedly tried to smooth out the creases in his brown, worn-out suit. When his attempts failed, he frowned, clearly not happy with the out come.

The echoes soon grew louder from the butler's right as a young man appeared from a corridor. The butler lifted his head to see his employers face. The man must have been six times his height. The employer stood erect and distantly stared back at the butler.

The butler took a step or two before he said, "Good morning Sir. Are you going to school now?"

The man answered the question with his own. "Jaken, is my car out front?"

Jaken nodded. "Yes." He then quickly open and closed the front door as his employer walked. Jaken then clumsily ran down to catch up with him.

The man didn't seem to care if the little man was with him or not. He gracefully continued to walk down the steps, and pulled out his car keys as he reached the bottom step. The keys jangled lightly as he opened the car door of his silver Ford. He heard his butler hastily say, "Have a nice day Sir." Putting the keys in the ignition, he heard the car roar with life. Feeling his hands shake on the steering wheel, he paused. Knowing that he owns this car, this fast and powerful –not to mention expensive car, was under his control, he felt a rush of satisfaction fill his chest. But that soon disappeared, and he drove out of the driveway.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

"What a lousy day." Josephine mumbled to herself.

This morning she woke up with migraine and her body tingled from falling off her bed. Not to mention all of this happened at _four_ o'clock. She had a rush of adrenaline from the incident and couldn't go back to sleep. So she was and still_ is_ grumpy from the lack of sleep.

But that wasn't the worst part of the day. Because of her father's job, she had to move from place to place. However, it wasn't one of those _moved to another city_ moves, it was a_ move to another country _moves. Of course, she was with moving around, but the last move was where she had spent her childhood, and she felt sad she had to leave it so soon.

Anyways, she had to take a sixteen hour flight to Japan and had landed a few days ago. She was alright with the language. Before she came here she took some lessons.

But that wasn't the worst part of the day _either_. A few days ago, her dad had told her where she was going to school and had given her the directions. So, this morning, when she was all set and ready, she grabbed her keys and went outside.

Two years ago, she had saved enough money to buy a car –not a new car, but a car none the less. But she couldn't drive it then because she was too young, and she still is. She just couldn't drive without adult supervision.

Still, she new she shouldn't be driving to school without supervision, but she was grumpy, tired and impatient. And at the moment, she didn't care about the law.

So when she walked towards the driveway, expecting her used, lime green, Volkswagen Beetle out front, she saw nothing. She had felt furious, but then recalled that someone had phoned her yesterday, telling her that her car would be at a local garage near by, waiting for her to pick it up.

And because of that, she has to walk to school. She has been walking to school for forty minutes and she still hasn't reached it yet.

Josephine checked her directions. She had just turned the last corner and should be able to see the school. Her father had told her that it was massive and that only the rich and famous could be in it. She had asked him how she was able to go to this school. He replied, "I know one of the staff members, she pulled some strings. So Joe, you better behave."

She lifted her head to see a row of large trees in the distance, and pass that she saw the top half of the school. It was bricked in shades of white and red. She guessed it was three levels. The windows were evenly spaced out, and square shaped. She was a bit disappointed at the sight before her, she had expected something grand and flashy. But Josephine was wrong, it's as ordinary as any other high school.

As she continued walking, an increasing noise buzzed in her ear. She turned around to see a silver car drive past her. The silver car was sleek and the windows were slightly tinted black. She couldn't tell who the driver was, but could distinguish that it was a guy. As she watched it pass her, the rear end wheel drove across a huge puddle.

Then everything was in slow motion. Josephine watched but realized too late what was happening. She watched the mucky water rising off the ground and slowly flying towards her. Her tiny mouth formed a silent _Nooo!_ and cringed as it drowned her from head to toe.

Then everything was back to normal.

The car sped off towards the school.

And Josephine just stood there.

Watching it drive away.

She then turned her gaze to herself. Her shoes were soaked, including her socks and her jeans and everything else that is on her. The water felt lukewarm and it smelled like mud and grass and compost. She grabbed a clump of her sweater and twisted. Small drips of water fell on to the sidewalk.

Joe considered of going back home, but thought otherwise. She was here and she might as well get it over. Besides, as she walked on, she contemplated on what she was going to do to the driver.

As she reached the parking lot, her eyes scanned for the silver Ford. She spotted it parked not far from her. She didn't expect the driver to still be in the car, it had taken her a good fifteen minutes to reach the school. When she reached it, she paused and admired the car. It is a very nice car, the driver had good taste. She just wished she could see the look on the driver's face when she did this.

She pulled her leg back and kicked the rear end corner of the car, just above the bumper. She took a step back and admired her handiwork. She had left a good, visible dent on the car. Sure, she did feel a twinge of guilt at what she had just done. But she reasoned that the driver drove on that puddle on purpose. Surely anyone with a good heart would understand, given the situation. The teen then walked away, happy with her little revenge.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

"Kagome, did you hear the news?" A tall girl with long brown hair asked. She stopped next to her friend's open locker. Her book bag hung from her shoulder.

"Yeah. I mean, when I heard the rumors, I thought someone made it up. I didn't think they would actually be _true_." Her friend answered. She bent down and grabbed a small book from the bottom of her locker and stuffed it in her backpack.

"I'm as surprised as you are, none of us expected it. I heard the person was supposed to come today too." She paused before starting again, "We all agreed yesterday that we should go and see the transfer student… Well, _everyone_ but Inuyasha." The brunette stated. She watched Kagome zip up her backpack and sling it over her shoulder.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "I'm sure he agrees also, but is just too stubborn to admit it. Besides, if we don't go, the other students would eat the transfer alive."

Kagome cringed inwardly, remembering last year, the first time she walked into here. Everywhere she went, all the students had stared at her as if she was an alien. Well, not _all _of them, some students were nice towards her. But most of them were distant to her. Some of them even played some 'pranks' on her. Luckily, Inuyasha and the others were there to help her. She frowned lightly, remembering what they had called 'pranks', but she shrugged the memories away and closed her locker.

"Did you also hear about the other rumor?" Her friend asked. The two girls began walking down the hallway.

"Yeah, but I thinks that's a rumor_-rumor_ Sango. I don't think they would allow _two_ people to transfer here in the same year. Besides, when I got the scholarship to come here, the teachers told me that they had done this a handful of times since the school was built. And it was built like, I don't know, seventy years ago? Maybe more?" Kagome waited, then started again, "I don't think that the principal would accept two people. Having already two people here who don't originally go to this school –at the same time -is odd enough. But to have _three _people –me, and two transfer students in just _two_ years is very unusual." Kagome deducted.

"Yes but, the people in the past were accepted close to when the school was built. Maybe our principal decided to let more people into the school, who knows." Sango wondered out loud.

"I wasn't saying it wasn't possible… just.. Why _now?_ After all these years." The dark-haired girl glanced out a window they were passing.

"All I am saying is that it could be true."

Then the first bell rang and they quickly rushed towards their first class.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

"Office office office… Now where's the office…" Josephine muttered to herself. Her father had told her to go to the office when she reached the school. _No_ problem, she thought then. Not a _problem_ at all. Except when she walked in, expecting the office to be next to the entrance of the school, she saw nothing. There wasn't even a map of the school (which is odd right there). All she saw was brochures on a side table and a bunch of photos and drawings hanging on the walls and in glass cases.

_Alright_, she thought, _maybe it's around the corner_. So she turned a corner and she found the office. Pleased, she turns the knob only to find it locked. Confused, she jiggles the knob to make sure she wasn't imaging it. Josephine does this until she becomes annoyed. She gives a huff and stands back to observe the door.

Then she felt stupid.

She was so fixated on the door knob, she didn't notice the sheet of paper taped on the door:

DO NOT ENTER.

THIS ROOM IS BEING REFURNISHED.

OFFICE IS TEMPERAIRLY IN ROOM 104

"…Well that was embarrassing." Josephine mumbled while glancing around to make sure no one saw her. But, because she had arrived at school twenty minutes after school had begun, everyone was in their classrooms. She then walked away, her wet shoes squeaking while she looked for room 104.

+---+

As Josephine entered the temporary office, a young blonde woman behind a large desk looked up and smiled. When Josephine got closer to the secretary, one of the woman's eyebrows flashed up as she noticed her damp clothes. Josephine replied, "I fell."

"You must be Miss Josephine Swan?" She presumed. Josephine nodded.

"Here's your timetable and seeing as this is you're first time to this school, you don't have attend any classes today. Just look around today." As she kept on talking she pulled out my timetable and some other sheets and placed them on the counter. Josephine took them and looked through the papers all the while half-listening to the woman. "Get used to the school, find your locker and classes –you know, the basics. Also, if you run in to any kind of trouble, don't be afraid to tell me."

Joe nodded. "Alright, I guess I'll get going then." She smiled to the lady then walked to the door.

"Oh. Would you like to borrow a towel? You can give it back when you leave." The secretary asked, pulling out a small white towel from one of her shelves.

"No thanks, I'm almost dry anyways." Then Josephine left to look around.  


* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE**: If you see any grammar mistakes, please tell me!


	3. Chapter 2

**I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters; **_Just my own._

* * *

**Chapter 2** – _Meetings_ (Part Two)

_

* * *

  
"Hello?" _

_"Good evening, Adrian.."_

_"Who is this?" Adrian demanded._

_"My name is Naraku, and welcome to the school." Naraku replied._

_Adrian furrowed his brow in confusion, "Do we know each other?"_

_"No, but we will… soon." Naraku chuckled. Adrian imagined the man with a chilly smile._

_"How did you get this nu-"_

_" –I would like you to get something for me…"_

_"And what makes you think _I_ would do what you want?" Adrian wondered._

_"I don't know…" Naraku said in sickly dismay, "I mean, if you don't… I could always ask Josephine…"_

_Adrian held his breath, but then quickly took a breath of fresh air. He had a hunch this person wasn't very nice, he was just surprised and angered he brought her into the conversation._

_"I'm sure after a little_… persuading_, she would agree to do it." The man said 'persuading' darkly, making Adrian go oddly silent as he listened. "She sure is a stunning little thing, isn't she?" Naraku inquired, he chuckled afterwards._

_"You son of a bi-"_

_" –Now there's no need to use names Adrian. We are civilized people, are we not?" Naraku questioned. He didn't wait for an answer, "I'll give you some time to think about it." Click._

_All Adrian heard next was the dial tone._

In an empty parking area near a quiet playground, Adrian sat on top of his car, rethinking of that time. Before, he was just having a good time at the _Slinky Snails_, drinking in the music and the excitement in the room… and it all disappeared in a flash during that call.

He still didn't want to believe what had just happened. A man he had never met, demanded _and_ threatened him to do something. He would have said go to hell, but he could tell this _Naraku_ probably would go to Josephine if he didn't agree… And the way his voice said it, Adrian would bet he'd enjoy it too…

Adrian swore a few more times when he knew what his answer would be.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­  


* * *

Josephine took her time while she walked. The halls were quiet with everyone in their classes. She hummed lightly as she gazed through a window nearby. The backyard of the school is huge. A small section of it was a soccer/football field; another part was a tennis court. The rest of it, as far as she can tell, was just open space with freshly cut grass and flowers planted in clumps near bushes, large trees planted in the far back.

Joe looked closer at the back and realized that there was a forest at the back of the school. She guessed –_hoped_- that the school had put some sort of a fence near the edge of the forest.

The brunette continued to walk. She estimated that she had walked half of the first floor because she has yet to come across the cafeteria and the gymnasium, and prayed she wouldn't get lost like she usually does in large buildings.

Josephine looked at her times table again to see her locker number. The first number on it was two and so far all the lockers on the first floor had one as their first digit. She's going to guess that her locker is on the second floor.

It took her a couple of minutes for her to find a stairway. She then went up from there to reach the second floor. Exiting the stairway, she glimpsed at her paper again to look at the number as she walked down the corridor.

Four hallways later, Josephine was in front of her locker. She then tried to memorize where it was so she would know where to go the next time she comes here. In the back of her mind, she heard the bell rang for second period.

She heard the cluster of footsteps as the students raced to next class. Joe looked at them. She had pegged that this school would have uniforms but it didn't. The teenagers were dressed in casual clothing.

As she was preoccupied with her thoughts of the school she didn't notice a girl was watching her until the back of her mind started to nag on her. She looked up and saw a girl with fiery red hair smiling back at her. Her gray eyes were hidden behind thick, rimmed glasses. The girl walked closer to her and Joe noticed she had her notebook opened, her pen scribbling un-humanly fast on it. She guessed the girl was excited about something.

"Hello! My name is Lauren and I'm one of the school's newspaper's reporters." Lauren replied energetically. Josephine raised an eye brow at her enthusiasm . She opened her mouth to reply but Lauren continued. "And you're the new transfer student Josephine Swan right? Because I haven't seen you here before -can I interview you for the schools newspaper? We don't get a lot of transfers in this school."

"..Sure –_But_ not right now." Josephine rushed the rest of the sentence as she saw the red head open her mouth to speak.

Lauren nodded back, "Alright, well I have to go to class now. See you later."

Joe waved bye as she walked into the crowds. She then also walked into the crowd to continue her tour of the school. Josephine managed to weave her way through the throng. She felt her shoulder connect a girl's shoulder. She apologized to the black haired girl wearing a cheerleader uniform, Joe then felt ticked off when the cheerleader gave her a disdainful look. She watched the girl walk off, her ponytail swishing left and right. She then shrugged it off, deciding it doesn't matter.

As she finished exploring the entire second and third floor, she went back to the first floor to look at the rest of it. Josephine noted that the cafeteria was _massive_ and that the food selection looked amazing. She also made a footnote in her mind that when she greeted one of the cooks, the lady at first acted normal, but then when she told her it was her first day here, the woman gave her a small smile and was nicer to her. She even gave her a box of small fries for free.

The gymnasium was also large and well-equipped. As she approached the library, a tall boy walked out. She noticed her head barely reached his shoulders. Joe glanced back to take a better look at him. Not only did she feel incredibly short, she has never seen someone so young with silver hair before.

Josephine's first impression of the schools library was that it looked clean. The shelves on the first floor were neat and well organized and the computers looked new. It was when she reached the second floor that she figured out how old the library was. Joe also thought that not many students came to the second floor. The air smelled a bit aged even though there was air conditioning everywhere. She noticed cobwebs on most of the higher book shelves.

She randomly grabbed a book from a book shelf closest to her and opened it to the publisher's page. MADE IN 1879. She placed the book back and wiped her dusty hands on her jeans. "_Really_ old…" She thought out loud.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked into the temporary office, papers under one arm. The secretary looked up and smiled at him. He ignored her and went straight to the photocopy machine. His English teacher had asked him to photocopy some papers, he would have declined like any other day but today's class was just _extremely_ boring than other days. Other days he would have ignored all his classes (because he already knows the answers) and work on something that is actually important, like stock markets, the news –especially the Business section- and books.

Once the machine finished photocopying the sheets, he collected them all and proceeded to exit the office.

"Oh Sesshomaru." He stopped, looked at the lady and waited. She pulled out a sheet of paper and said, "You know… it's been a month since school started and I still don't see your name on the list." She gave a little smile.

Sesshomaru gave her a cool look. He would have ignored her like all the other adults but she is close friends with the president, and he didn't want any complications during his high school life. He also realized that this lady has been bugging him ever since last year, when he was in his first year here. Even though he is really annoyed by her, he must marvel at her perseverance. "No. I am not going to join the student council."

The secretary sighed, "Why not?"

"Because it is bothersome and meaningless."

* * *

The lunch bell rang and Kagome rushed to where the others were. During her second period class, the girls next to her started talking about the transfer student. She heard them saying that she looked unusual. They then started laughing and some boys next to them joined in on the conversation. She felt restless and worried if anything awful happened to the transfer student yet. "Have you guys seen her yet? I heard she was walking in the halls."

All of them shook their heads. Miroku replied, "I heard she is a year older than us."

"Well anyways, we better get to the cafeteria soon. If she is still here, she would probably go to there." Sango reasoned.

"Don't worry Sango, I'll be there to help her –Ouch!" Miroku rubbed his side while Sango gave him a dirty look.

"Yeah, I'm sure you'll help her alright." She replied sarcastically.

"Come on, are we going to do this or not?" Inuyasha said, walking off. The others followed.

* * *

Josephine pinched herself. She could not believe what she was seeing. She heard the lunch bell rang, and had brought her lunch money because she didn't bring any. So she thought, _all right… line up, get food, go home._ So she gets there (after getting lost for a couple of minutes), and notices that everyone is acting odd (not that people _don't_ act odd in the cafeterias). She gets in the line and the people in front and behind her started whispering and distancing themselves from her.

Joe lifted an eyebrow, _I know I'm new and everything, but do I_ really _stand out?(I also smell a bit fishy because of the dried-up puddle water on me) But it's not like you people haven't seen new students before._ She paid for her food and advanced to the exit.

She almost reached it when a bulky guy suddenly shot up from his seat and bumped in to her. Josephine managed to secure her sandwich and drink before it fell out from her hands. The guy wasn't that lucky. She saw some mashed food stuck on the front of his shirt.

Josephine only knows some self-defense moves (and the ones from watching the _Miss Congeniality _movie one too many times), because her Dad wanted her to know how to protect herself should anything happen. But she doesn't want to cause a commotion on her first day here; otherwise she would stand out more.

"…Sorry?" Joe replied unsurely, seeing the man stare at her with dislike.

"You ruined my shirt!" He yelled back. Josephine noticed that some people were listening in to the conversation. She also realized that the boy is getting ridiculously angry over a shirt.

"I said I was sorry" –_even though it was your fault_- "the stain is easy to wash out. Just rinse it under soap and water." Joe then continued to walk away.

She finally reached the door when the guy grabbed her arm. "…This shirt was a lot of money." He gripped her arm tighter. He then tried to intimidate her by hovering over her. Josephine stayed calm, rule one in self-defense is to not look scared.

Ignoring the light pain that she was starting to feel, she recalled that her father had said that this was a somewhat _rich and famous_ school. She rolled her eyes at that reminder. "Well that's your fault for wearing an expensive shirt to school. Now please let go of my arm or I will do it for you." She replied.

Josephine then realized her error. Never make an angry big guy _angrier_. _Though I don't think you can make him calm anytime soon_, she thought dully. He pulled her outside the cafeteria and proceeded to take her somewhere.

By then, she wondered where the hall monitors were. _In fact…_ she slowly thought,_ I don't think I saw _any_ hall monitors when observing the school._

She grabbed his arm that was dragging her and twisted his wrist. The guy grunted and released her. He was going to try to grab her again, but she held her hand out to block him. "Wait! You do realize your getting angry over a _shirt_. Right?" She questioned him.

-+~+~+~+~+~+~+~-

From inside the cafeteria, Kagome and the others had watched the whole thing. The others had agreed that when she left the cafeteria, they would go up to her and talk to her about her situation. But then that huge guy bumped into her. Kagome got even more worried when the guy pulled her out of the cafeteria.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said. "Shouldn't we help her?"

"I think we should watch first." Miroku suggested, getting up from the bench. Everyone else followed suit.

"What? But the guy is huge compared to her!" Kagome reasoned.

"I agree with Miroku, she was very calm throughout the argument." Sango said. Exiting the cafeteria, they saw that the boy was pulling the brunette down the hall.

"Would you guys just shut up, look." Inuyasha said. The group watched as the girl broke free from his grasp and listened to how the girl was trying to calm him down. Only that the guy was getting angrier. They watched as the boy's face turned somewhat red, he raised his hand.

Kagome gasped, "Inu-" Her voice broke off midway as she saw the hand swoop down. The girl had side-stepped the slap and kicked him, causing him to fall in one swift motion. The party stood there for a moment, awed by what just happened. They watched as the transfer student then left the school.

Shortly afterwards, the bulky boy got up and walked away slowly in another direction.

"She's good." Sango pointed out.

"Even so, she still needs to know about her situation." Miroku added.

"Well, we won't be able to tell her today." Inuyasha stated.

"Tomorrow?" Kagome asked. Everybody nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Ugh…. That hurt." Grumbled the bulky teenager, he rubbed the back of his head. Even though he wasn't able to bring the girl to his actual destination, he was able to make sure she was in view for _her. _He approached the beautiful girl in the shadows. Her adorable cheerleader uniform swished as she moved closer to him. Her short, black hair tied in its usual ponytail. "Sorry I didn't bring her any closer." He apologized.

She regarded him with cool eyes. "…Whatever, I got what I needed."

She began to walk away but stopped, as if she forgot something. She turned around, gave him a small smile and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you Neil." She saw him blush and gave her a small smile. She then resumed to her usual cool face, turned around and walked away.

Neil felt that his heart was going to jump out of his chest any moment. Even though he doesn't understand altogether why she wanted him to bother that girl, he didn't care as long as she gives him one of her wonderful smiles. Neil lets out a sigh as he daydreams both of them on a date, though he knew that wouldn't happen.

"Whatever sweetheart, whatever you say Kagura…" Neil thought out loud.

* * *

The final bell rang, ending the day. Sesshomaru walked down toward his car, giving a small smirk as he admires it. He unlocked his car, dropped a pile of books on one seat and was about to go in when his eye noticed something different on the back of his car.

He walks towards the back of the car.

His eyes go steely cold as he focuses in on the dent.

After evaluating the damage, Sesshomaru realized that whoever had done this is going to _severely_ regret what they have done.

* * *

Authors Note: Hey! Hope you enjoyed it!

I thought that was a bit funny at the end. xB

Still can't figure out how to indent on fanfiction.

Tell me if you see any mistakes or whatnot.!

Thank you.


End file.
